Switching Parts
by writingXmusic
Summary: Kaito the Prince of the North Pacific has to find his pearl and stop the disasters that threaten the seas. However what happens when he meets a surfer girl named Lucia that looks awfully like the girl he met and saved seven years ago?
1. To the Surface

hey! sorry i hvent been making new stories recently :( and my story 'Princess of the Meditaranian' i think im putting it up for adoption becuz i really can't think of any more ideas i just don't know how to continue on the story so it's up for adoption, im really sorry for people who were looking forward to the future chapters but i just cannot think of ideas and i would love to see a person continue on the story. So sorry and hope u enjoy this new story :)

**Chapter 1: To The Surface**

A red-headed merman swan towards the red palace doors, he was about to unlock it until he was interrupted by three other merman.

"Kaito-sama where do you think your going?" One of them asked.

"I'm going on a trip to the surface" He said confidently.

"But Kaito-sama I heard there was going to be a storm"

"Yes" Another merman agreed.

"Yes, yes truly" Another one nodded his head.

"But you gave me the permission to go so i'm going" Kaito crossed his arms over his chest and unlocked the doors and swan towards the surface.

When he was almost out of sight, one merman turned towards a blue penguin that's been there the whole time.

"Hippo, you have to follow Kaito-sama" He said.

"Got it" Hippo's high voice squeaked and started to swim to Kaito. When he caught up with him he yelled.

"KAITO-SAMA WAIT FOR ME!" The blue penguin started to swim faster.

'I can't wait to go back up to the surface, I wonder if I'll meet her again?' Kaito thought

* * *

><p>As the two made it onto the shore, Kaito and Hippo sat themselves down on a rocky cliff just a little away from where the waves were clashing against the rocks.<p>

"Can you believe it Hippo, we're here" Kaito smiled.

"Yes I can Kaito-san, but remember we came here to find your pearl and since we're at the human world you can't go around looking like that" Hippo pointed his blue fin at Kaito's crimson red tail.

"Right" Kaito nodded and he chanted something under his breath and his tail transformed into a pair of legs. He also ended up with a red t-shirt, a pair of navy blue jeans, a jet black arm band and red Vans. Kaito's physical appearance also changed his dark red hair became lighter like an orange color and his blood-red eyes changed to light brown.

"Let's go, Hippo" Kaito said as he finished putting on his arm band.

"Ok, we're supposed to go to a place called 'Pearl Piari'" Hippo took out the map.

"Let's go then!" He ran towards the pavement.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Pearl Piari<strong>

"Could this be it?" Kaito asked looking at the blue penguin in the sailor suit.

"It has to be" He shrugged and told Kaito to ring the bell.

When the door opened a woman with purple hair tied in a bun with grey-brown eyes wearing a salmon pencil skirt, a yellow button up t-shirt and red flip-flops stared at them.

"And you are?" She asked.

"Kaito and Hippo" Kaito answered with uneasiness.

The woman's eyes widened, she grabbed the two and locked the door.

"Kaito as in the Prince of the North Pacific?" She gasped.

He nodded.

"I'm Nikora, I'll be your so called older sister" She told him "and as for Hippo, he'll be your pet"

"Yes, I will" Hippo nodded.

Madame Taki came into the hall. "And that is?" Kaito asked.

"That's Madame Taki, the hotel's fortune teller" Nikora explained "However her predictions aren't very accurate"

Hippo and Kaito nodded. "Now go to the room with the washing machine and go wash the clothes and towels" Nikora ordered Kaito.

"The room with the what and wash the clothes and the what?" Kaito asked with a puzzled face.

"This is going to take some time" Nikora sighed.

~EVENING TIME~

"I've never been more tired in my life!" Kaito exhaled.

"Then why don't you go up to your room and sleep, you've been working pretty hard" Nikora patted him on the back.

"Really?" Kaito's brown eyes lit up.

"Of course, you can. Big sisters can be nice too, you know?" Nikora winked.

~Kaito's Room~

After he finished taking a bath, he got into a plain white t-shirt and put on red pj pants. He got under the crimson covers and switched the lights off. He felt comfortable and I thought came into his mind.

"My pearl, I wonder if she still has it?" He asked himself, clutching the rectangular clear pendant. A flashback played in his mind like a movie.

* * *

><p><em>~Seven Years Ago~<em>

_A crimson red merman popped out of the waves, a white cruise liner passed by and he stared in amazement._

_"Wow" Kaito was breathless as colorful fireworks lit up the dark sky. He felt so happy, he sang a song_

_**.Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**  
><strong>Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI<strong>  
><strong>Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta<strong>_

**Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi**  
><strong>Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi<strong>

**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**  
><strong>Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru<strong>  
><strong>Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA<strong>  
><strong>Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo<strong>  
><strong>Watashi wa wasurenai<strong>

_"What a great voice" Kaito heard a girl say._

_He looked up only to see a dirty blonde girl with hazel eyes wearing a pink dress._

_"Could you be the one who was singing?" The blonde asked._

_Kaito gave a scared nod, grasping onto his crimson tail. "Please don't tell any humans about me"_

_"What do you..." She stopped her sentence when she saw him holding his tail "Your a mermaid?"_

_"A merman" He said in a terrified tone._

_She looked speechless._

_"Please don't tell anyone about me" Kaito asked._

_"I promise, I won't, it'll be our secret" The girl winked._

_Before Kaito could say anything else a massive waved submerged the liner into the deep. Worrying Kaito dived as fast as possible to rescue the girl. Once he found her, he brought her to shore. _

_"Come on wake up please" Kaito shook her "Wake up!" _

_Kaito looked down at her sadly, he didn't know what to do. He had an idea, he took his red pearl out of the rectangular pendant on placed the pearl on the girl's chest. A red glow covered the girl and she opened her hazel eyes._

_Kaito smiled and brought her into a hug while the sun was rising out of the sea. _

~End of flashback~

"I wonder if I'll find my pearl and see her again?

* * *

><p>and that's the end of this chapter :) I know I've done this concept a few times but i never tried making Kaito a merman and making Lucia a.. well you have to read to find out, even though it's obvious but ehh... anyways please click the button down there where it says 'REVIEW' :) and thanks for readin' :)<p>

-music-chan :D


	2. Let's Go and Meet Lucia!

Here's the 2nd chappie! :) This is the chap when the two main characters of this story collide :D. Soooo LET'S GO TO THE STORY! :DD ENJOY IT!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Let's Go and Meet Lucia!<strong>

Kaito woke up as the suns bright rays hit his eyes. Reluctantly to wake up he grabs a pillow to shut the sunlight out. Hippo then opened the door and slammed it back when he saw Kaito was asleep again.

"KAITO-SAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" He yelled to wake the lazy merman up.

"A few more minutes Hippo" Kaito whined with his head still underneath the pillow.

"KAITO-SAN!" Hippo yelled louder and took a bucket of water behind him. He tipped the bucket letting all the cold water go onto Kaito.

"HIPPO, YOU LITTLE ANNOYING PENGUIN!" He yelled when the water made him transform into his merman form.

"GET UP!"

"FINE, I WILL!" Kaito got up when he tried off and went into the bathroom to change.

When he finished he went downstairs to eat breakfast. The smell off toast and tea filled the air.

"Here you go, little bro" Nikora placed a cup of warm tea in front of him.

"Thanks, sis" Kaito sipped from the cup.

When Kaito was done, he told everyone he was going to go to the beach.

He was waking on the wet sand, when something caught his eye. His chestnut eyes were glued to a dirty blonde haired girl in a black and pink wet suit surfing the salty blue waves. When the girl was done, she carried her light pink surfboard under her left arm. She stopped walking when she saw Kaito.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Kaito asked while staring at the girl's hazel eyes.

She looked startled but then a smirk adorned onto her lips "Are you trying to pick me up?"

Kaito's face seemed to reddened "Me and you? Of course not!"

"If you want to see me again, there's a surfing competiton on Sunday, I'll be looking out for you" Lucia winked and blew a kiss.

"So not interested!" Kaito said very loudly and ran back to Pearl Piari.

"Weird guy" Lucia snickered "But could it be him?" She then took out a shining red pearl out of her pink shell pendant.

~Pearl Piari~

"KAITO-SAN!" Hippo yelled at him for the fourth time of the day.

"What now?" Kaito asked in frustation.

"Get ready for school, here's you uniform" Hippo threw Kaito a short-sleeved button up t-shirt, blue pants and black and white sneakers.

"Ok, got it" He ran to his room and got ready.

~Few Minutes Later~

"Bye guys, later" Kaito waved and ran out of the Pearl Piari.

When Kaito made it to school, he looked at the message board to see what homeroom he was in. Seeing as it was the beginning of the year so was everyone else. He had trouble seeing the list until there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw a dirty blonde girl he saw this morning but in the schools uniform. She was wearing a pink button shirt with red buttons, a red mini skirt, red knee-high boots and her hair was down with two red ribbons in it.

"Having trouble?" She asked.

"Yep" Kaito nodded.

"Hmm.. what's your name?" The girl asked while looking at the lists.

"Domoto Kaito" He said.

The girl squished through the crowd and stood at a place where she could see the lists. When she found it, she got back beside Kaito.

"We're in the same homeroom, let's go! We don't want to be late" Lucia grabbed his hand and pulled him to homeroom.

When they came in, Kaito slumped onto a desk and Lucia took the desk beside his.

"Isn't this such a coincidence?" She said enthusiastically with a smile.

"Yeah" Kaito said but in his mind he was thinking 'Why is fate doing this to me?'

"My name's Nanami Lucia by the way" She introduced. "Hey are you going to the surfing contest on Sunday?"

"Maybe" Kaito mumbled.

"You should come" Lucia winked.

Kaito rolled his eyes and he heard whispers from the distance.

"Why is Lucia talking to him" He heard someone whisper.

"What are they to each other?" Another one said.

'Wow, she's popular' Kaito thought.

~AFTER SCHOOL~

Kaito was walking home from school; the sun was sinking into the beautiful blue sea.

'That girl Lucia, there's something about her. It feels like I've met her somewhere… but where?' That thought haunted Kaito.

He watched the sun disappearing away from his reach.

* * *

><p>END OF THIS CHAP! The next chapter is the 'Surfing Contest' chapter. :) anyways i dare you (the reader) to click the 'REVIEW' button and REVIEW! :DD<p> 


	3. History Repeats Itself

Here's the 3rd Chapter! Enjoy! :) :D

-music-chan :) 3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A Surfing Contest Gone WrongMeeting You Again**

The sun was beating down on Kaito. He was outside the Pearl Piari back patio sipping his 'fanta'. When he suddenly remembered it was Sunday. The day of Lucia's surfing contest. In his head he was debating if he should go later or not. Then he remembered what his classmate told him on Friday.

_Flashback (KAITO POV)_

_"Hey Kaito, is that all right if I call you that?" An unfamiliar voice asked._

_ I __turned his head towards the sound of the voice only to see a navy blue haired boy with pale blue eyes. _

_"Well... is it okay or not?" He asked again._

_"Yeah, sure" I nodded._

_"I'm Sharai Nagisa" He introduced himself. "I see your interested in Lucia, every guy is" _

_"I don't like her" I sighed._

_"Are you going to her surfing contest on Sunday?" He asked "If you are, we could go and hang there?" He suggested._

_"Maybe" I shrugged._

_"Hmm... call my phone if you make up your mind" He wrote his number in my book and left to his desk._

_End of Flashback. (Normal POV)_

* * *

><p>Kaito got his hot red slider and dialed the Nagisa's number and waited for him to pick up. When he did Kaito told him about the plan of going to the beach.<p>

"Sure, we'll meet up there later, kay?" Nagisa asked.

"Um.. kay" Kaito shrugged and then hung up.

He then quickly went towards his wardrobe and scanned all his clothes. His final decision was a red t-shirt with a 'nike' logo in white and blue shorts. After he was ready, Kaito walked down the stairs and went out the door with Hippo following.

"Kaito, where do you think your going?" Hippo asked in a stern voice.

"To the beach, there's a surfing contest going on" Kaito replied easily.

"The beach? Do you know what's there WATER and do you know what water does to you? It makes you transform into a MERMAN! And do you know what happens if you turn into a merman? Humans will start asking questions? And do you know what happens if they start to ask questions? They'll start capturing us? And do you what happens then? All the merman countries will be in **HUGE MASSIVE TROUBLE**!" Hippo ranted.

"Yesh, calm down Hippo, I'll be careful for crying out loud! I'm not six!" Kaito patted the top of the penguin's head.

When the duo made it to the beach Nagisa came up towards them to say 'hi'.

"Kaito! Dude!" Nagisa fist pounded Kaito.

"Hey" He smiled.

"Is that a penguin?" Nagisa's eyes widened.

"Umm.. yeah, he's my pet, his name is Hippo" Kaito introduced Nagisa to the penguin in the sailor outfit.

"That's a weird name for a penguin, if his name is Hippo, shouldn't he be.. I don't know? A hippo?" Nagisa inquired.

"I don't know, I named him Hippo when I was like six or something" The red-headed boy shrugged.

Suddenly Kaito felt an arm slung around his shoulders. "You know you guys are cute" A raven haired girl flirted.

"Yeah, let's go have some fun" A brunette winked.

The two were giggling flirtatiously until they winced from pain. Kaito turned and saw Lucia grasping their wrists.

"Their with you?" One girl asked.

"We're so sorry" The other apologized both bowing their heads in shame and left.

'Did she do what I thought she did? Did she protect me?' Kaito asked mentally.

"Oh, so you did come" Lucia's angelic voice giggled.

"Yeah, I just thought of coming" Kaito said while closing his eyes lazily.

"Are you sure on that fact" Lucia winked "By the way you look cool in you normal clothes but you should've worn less"

Kaito reddened.

"All competitors at the starting point" The announcer said.

"Now you'll see how awesome I'll be" Lucia ran off.

"PERVERT" Kaito yelled.

"You got some points for that" Nagisa joked.

"I don't..." Kaito was cut off when the announcer said Lucia was up next.

"And now our very own Nanami Lucia!" The speakers blasted out.

"It's now or never" Lucia whispered putting on a pink shell pendant.

Kaito couldn't keep his eyes off her, she was mesmerizing. She was skidding on the waves with her blonde hair blowing in the wind. Lucia was about to come to shore until a wave took her by surprise and took her under.

"And she's down!" The announcer spoke into the mic, after a few mintues Lucia still hasn't come back up and a storm started to brew "She's still not coming up, everyone evacuate the beach and send the lifeguards!"

Kaito stood there, frozen. He was worried. So he ran towards the sea and dived in. Hippo and Nagisa tried to stop him but it was too late. As Kaito submerged into the sea his legs merged together to a crimson tail, his light orange-red hair turned to a dark red color with blonde streaks, his light brown eyes turned to blood red and his pendant hung around his neck. Kaito scanned the sea looking for a trace of the blonde surfer girl. After swimming for a few minutes he found himself face-to-face with a mysterious sea creature with Lucia in her hands.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM LUCIA?" Kaito yelled.

"I'm Izuru, Prince-sama and I'm just here for your pearl" She explained.

"Pearl?" Kaito had a puzzled expression on his face, then his eyes moved down Lucia's neck and saw she had his pearl in her transparent pink shell pendant. 'So it was Lucia all along' Kaito thought as his lips adorned into a smile.

"Anyways since your here, I might as well get rid of you anyways" Izuru waved her hand sending ice dragons his way. Kaito was just able to dodge them. Lucia then slowly opened her eyes letting her see Kaito. She looked at him hard and an image of Kaito seven years ago appeared. Her chestnut eyes widened, she yanked her pendant off, throwing it to Kaito. "Here! Catch" She yelled.

As the pendant hit Kaito, he was consumed in a red light. He transformed into a red rocker t-shirt, black baggy pants, red skater shoes, his eyes and hair stayed the same and a classic black microphone with a red pearl in the center appeared in Kaito's hands which were covered in black fingerless gloves.

"**RED PEARL PITCH ROCK**!"

(the instrumental of Legend of Mermaid came on but in a more rock genre)

**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**  
><strong>Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI<strong>  
><strong>Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta<strong>

**Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi**  
><strong>Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi<strong>

**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**  
><strong>Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru<strong>  
><strong>Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA<strong>  
><strong>Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo<strong>  
><strong>Watashi wa wasurenai<strong>

"**ROCK ON PITCH!**"

Izuru, who was covering her ears the whole time screamed "You're lucky this time but I'll be back"

Once Izuru left, Lucia floated to the bottom of the sea. Kaito grabbed her and swam back to the surface. When they were back up Kaito brought Lucia to the more deserted part of the beach.

"Lucia wake up" Kaito looked down on her "Come on open your eyes"

She still stayed still, Kaito then did what he did seven years ago. He took out his pearl and placed it on her chest, a red glow consumed Lucia and her eyes opened.

"It's you again" Lucia smiled.

"Yeah, it's me" Kaito smiled back.

"You saved me again" Lucia started to tear up.

"You cried seven years ago too" Kaito wiped her tears away and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>~FROM WHERE HIPPO AND NAGISA ARE STANDING~<strong>

"This is dangerous" Hippo worriedly said.

"Very" Nagisa nodded.

Hippo looked down at his pearl radar for the sixth time of the day "This is so weird it keeps saying there are two pearls but where could the other one be?" Asked quietly making sure Nagisa couldn't hear.

But Hippo failed when Nagisa asked "Does this answer your question?" Nagisa pulled out a clear rectangular pendant with an aqua pearl inside it.

"Your the merman of the South Pacific?" Hippo said in shock.

"Yes but that's not important, what's important is those two are becoming close" Nagisa pointed at Kaito and Lucia.

"I agree" Hippo nodded "I agree very much"

* * *

><p>And that concludes this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and keep on reading! :)<p>

-MUSIC-CHAN 3 :)

Hope you guys tune in to the next chap! and please click on the button saying "REVIEW" :)


End file.
